Automatic train control
Automatic train control, abbreviated ATB is an indication of systems, drivers support in the perception of railway signals . An ATP system alerts the operator if a railroad signal instructs to reduce speed. If the driver does not react the ATB system automatically brakes. This article deals with ATP systems in Netherlands . Content * 1 ATB systems ** 1.1 ATB First Generation ** 1.2 ATB New Generation ** ATB 1.3 Improved version ** 1.4 European Rail Traffic Management System * 2 Special ATC systems * 3 The history of ATC systems in the Netherlands * 4 Comparison of ATB-EG, ATB Vv, ATB-NG and the ERTMS * 5 Metro and tram lines * 6 Footnotes * 7 References ATC systems [ edit ] The Dutch railway lines and rail yards are several ATP systems in use. The four most commonly used ATB-systems are described below, followed by a summary of the little-used ATC systems. ATB First Generation [ edit ] ATB First Generation ATB-EG from 1970 came into operation on most electrified sections. The system can monitor five speed limits. By coded track circuits by rail to rail vehicles is passed which of those five should be monitored. ATB New Generation [ edit ] ATB New Generation ATB-NG from 1995 came into operation on most non-electrified sections, on the side lines. It works in a very different way than ATB EC. ATB-NG is like the ERTMS system for limiting the maximum distance to be covered. As with the ERTMS level 1 through beacons passed in the wake of railcars how far the train is still allowed to drive, with what speed. ATB Improved version [ edit ] Improved version ATB ATB Vv came from 2008 1 operating in station areas and in places where the risk of passing stop signal is relatively large. The system indicates the stop signal by the train to stop. The signal is transmitted via beacons , which on the outside of the right rail at fixed distances from a railway signaling are arranged. The signal is picked up by the right ATB-EG-up spool, or ATB-EG antenna. European Rail Traffic Management System [ edit ] The European Rail Traffic Management System ERTMS came from 2007 2 and comes to 2030 3 an important part of the electrified sections and in stations in operation and then replaces ATB-EG and ATB-Vv. It is the new European standard for train control. When all trains are equipped with ERTMS makes the ERTMS cab signaling redundant fixed railway track side. ERTMS is like ATB-NG system for limiting the maximum distance to be covered. With what speed and how far a train still can drive via beacons in the track or via GSM-Rail passed. Special ATC systems [ edit ] The Netherlands also still has a number of special ATC systems, in the sense that they are used little or no longer in use. * ATB Simple , abbreviated ATB-E is the 'simple' version of ATB-EG-board equipment and is intended for railway vehicles which relatively few kilometers of driving on secure sections, such as museum trains and equipment of railway builders. * ATBL-NL. This is a relatively new type of ATB-NG-board equipment. * ATBM + . This is wayside where ATB-EG and ATB-NG are combined to 160 km / h to drive and is applied to the Schiphol line. Only trains with ATBL-NL with custom software can thereby 160 km / h, the speed of trains with other devices continues to 140 km / h limit. * ATB-plus-plus , abbreviated ATB ++, is an early development version of ATB Vv and is no longer in use. * On the border sections to Enschede and Venlo is originally German system Indusi in use. * On the border sections to Roosendaal and Maastricht, the Belgian system crocodile in use. The history of ATC systems in the Netherlands [ edit ] In the fifties, the need came forward to support drivers or drivers in observing signals and if necessary intervene if they do not respond properly to a signal. In the twenties in America developed Pulse code cab signaling stood in the spotlight. An American manufacturer of this system is taken over by Alsthom, now Alstom , a company that also supplied railway to the then Dutch Railways. The system would be known in the Netherlands as Automatic Train Control. The introduction of ATB has accelerated after on January 8, 1962 Harmelen train disaster occurred. In the 90's a whole new ATB system emerged, ATB New Generation. The existing ATB is known from that time ATB First Generation. The trains are (partly) ride on routes with ATB-NG should also sections with ATB-EG can ride. ATB-NG train equipment therefore operates on routes that are protected with ATB-EG. Because both ATC systems from the same vendor come arose no problems about patent rights. A newer version of this train equipment is designated ATBL-NL. The technical development of ATB-NG was stopped early this century due to the rise of the ERTMS. From 2006 on all lines where the speed exceeds 40 km / h an ATP system in use. In the beginning of this century was still introduced another new train control system, ATB Improved version ATB Vv. This system is for speeds of 40 km / h and less intended. ATB-EG does not work under this rate and from the beginning of this century, it was found that no longer acceptable. All train equipment: ATB-EG, ATB-NG and ATBL-NL is adapted to make use of ATB Vv. Since 2007, various lines the European Rail Traffic Management System ERTMS in use. Comparison of ATB-EG, ATB Vv, ATB-NG and the ERTMS [ edit ] Below is an overview of the main differences and similarities of the most used ATC systems in the Netherlands. Metro and tram links [ edit ] RandstadRail uses ZUB 222c, ZUB is an abbreviation of the German Zugbeeinflussung. In combination with light signals ZUB come off the track before. In this system, new information is exchanged at each passage of a light signal between the vehicle and the railway protection system. The Rotterdam metro uses the system LZB , acronym of the German Linienzugbeeinflussung, but is often called the ATB. The system also provides protection except cab signaling, outdoor yards, there are also no (light) signals. LZB, like ATB-EG, a system in which a continuous signal is transmitted to the vehicles. New metro vehicles are equipped with both LZB as ZUB 222c, so they can ride on routes of light rail. The Hague tram is in a part of the tram material and installed the system influencing Auto Brake application ARI few places in the infrastructure. Hague trams to light rail lines are also equipped with ZUB 222c. The Amsterdam metro uses ZUB 122, that works the same way as the ZUB above 222c The Antwerp Pre-metro has an ATP system 4 . Category:Automatic train control Category:Railway Terminology